bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Asabana
Asabana is Zev Raregroove's Spirit Ally. She is a kitsune avatar of powerful abilities, and although much hasn't been seen of her full combat potential, she is certainly a capable spellcaster. Due to existing as a conscious spirit for over 2,000 years, Asabana long ago attained the class of Seirei. Many of her primary abilities revolve around forming seals and barriers, as well as the poisonous spiritual energy of the Killer Stone. Additionally, due to her nature as Zev's Spirit Ally, the use of Mediums allows her to reshape her form into that of different OverSouls so as to interact with the physical world. Stats General Type: Avatar Class: Seirei Alignment: Neutral Evil (natural), Neutral Good (for Master's sakes) Mediums: A Small Nine-Tailed Fox Idol, Sacred Rock Knife, Crowned Mirror Unique Abilities: Killer Stone Aptitudes Strength: '''C- '''Endurance: C- Agility: B Magical Ability: A++ Independent Action: A Loyalty: A++ Personality Cheerful and optimistic, Asabana and Zev have tendencies towards friendly squabbles. All the same, they are incredibly close, with a view of each other as the best of friends; Asabana only refers to Zev as 'Master' out of a matter of tradition, due to her position as his Spirit Ally, and neither of them takes this supposed relationship of master and servant too seriously. They make for a fashionable combination, as like her master, Asabana is caring and easy-going. She is quite gregarious, and has a penchant for being easily distracted. Asabana generally acts rather carefree and even goofy, and though her enjoyment of teasing others (Even in battle) can easily become grating, she's quite intelligent and is a gentle, kind soul. Wise beyond her youthful appearance and funloving demeanour, Asabana is actually privy to the better part of her master's pool of knowledge; compounding this with her own experiences, she is a reliable - if fey and cryptic - source of advice. Identity Asabana was formed from what is essentially one fragment of a kitsune goddess's essence, although she shows very few of the traits that have been attributed to the deity she is an avatar of. While both can be loosely said to be fickle and whimsical, where the kitsune goddess of lore had a clear vengeful streak that was not necessarily limited to those who had personally wronged her, Asabana is much more mild-mannered and peaceful than such disproportionate retribution would suggest of her forebearer. This is not to say, however, that none of her evil origins show through; from time to time, Asabana's Master must rein in her impulses. History According to Zev, there was once a kitsune who was wrongly accused of using her abilities to kill the local daimyo of her area, and was pursued relentlessly. Laying down to rest in a forest after fleeing constantly, she was found by a scout and stabbed in her sleep. As her blood fell to the ground, it formed into a stone nearly thrice the size of a man's fist. Rising up, seemingly unaffected by the wound, the enraged kitsune declared that, in penance for her treatment, the daimyo's land would become unlivable. And indeed, it was so. From the remains of her blood - Now called the "Killer Stone" - Spread outward disease and pestilence, blighting the once fertile land. Thankfully, an ascetic monk exorcised what he could of the stone's corruptive influence, and split it into three parts. These portions were left with three families, far apart, but united in virtue - The Glory-Raregroove Family, the Joestar Family, and the Hellsing Family. To this day, they dutifully protect these stones and the powerful, slumbering might of the betrayed kitsune held within. It was the Raregroove Family who discovered that the Killer Stone Pieces each contained an avatar of that fox goddess, and they were the first to undergo the process of familiarizing with her. Currently, Zev uses the spirit of his family's piece - Asabana - As his Spirit Ally. She first debuted properly in the RPG's plot during Zev's bout with Makoto Nanaya on the Space Station Atuar Sadiares. Ever since, she has regularly appeared when Zev needs significantly greater attacking power than is normally available to him. Most recently, as Zev has agreed to train Shaern, Asabana has opted to lend him her help. Abilities/Skills Despite her main potency lying in magic, Asabana has a respectable agility and is highly mobile. When engaged in melee combat, she attacks with quick strikes - Aided by the Crowned Mirror as a blunt weapon and shield - Before nimbly evading any possible counter-attacks. Additionally, Asabana and her master possess enough synergy in combat to form OverSouls, while Zev is capable of healing Asabana from non-mortal injuries and using spells like his Mantra to boost her combat abilities. Ofuda: Asabana uses various spells revolving around ofuda; a type of traditional Japanese paper talismans, used for such purposes as warding off evil spirits. *'Radiant Seal:' A glowing talisman that destroys evil spirits, like typical oni. *'Splash Seal:' A talisman with a pale blue glow that releases a burst of water when thrown. *'Lightning Seal:' A talisman that dissolves into motes of yellow light when thrown, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky to strike the opponent. Multiple talismans can be thrown at once so as to call down multiple strikes, though it is unknown how this spell would work inside of a structure or underground. *'Comet Seal:' A talisman that burns with white flames when thrown, before igniting into a large fireball. Multiple talismans can be thrown at once, and each pale fireball explodes with violent force. *'Three-Point Barrier:' Uses three ofuda, which are thrown together before diverging their courses. They then form a powerful, triangular barrier of golden light between each other. Killer Stone's Influence: From physical contact, Asabana is able to spread a small portion of the Killer Stone's blighted power. This means she can generate a crippling poison that causes excruciating pain, manifest as a scarlet energy creeping across a surface, i.e., the foe's skin. Based on statements by Wulf Orden, it seems that the power of the Killer Stone is rooted in a persistent curse, from which Asabana can draw on to imitate the qualities of corruption and pestilence that the original Killer Stone possessed. Though unconfirmed either way, it is unlikely that Asabana alone has the capacity to propagate the Killer Stone's toxic energies to the same disastrous scale as it first operated on. *'Sakumotsu-no-Hōkai:' (Japanese for "Crop Decay") Arms raised above her head, Asabana draws out a large portion of the Killer Stone's crimson-hued energies and focuses it around her hands. Then, throwing both hands toward the foe, a hissing surge is released that can steep a powerful spirit in paralyzing agony. Foxtail Belt: Extends several energy ribbons from the end of tail, binding the enemy. This technique can be combined with the power of the Killer Stone to toxify those captured. Foxtail Soldiers: By piercing tendrils similar in appearance and origin to Foxtail Belts into the ground below her feet, then detaching them, Asabana forms "seeds" for up to twenty canine familiars; armed to the teeth, they have been referred to as inugami. This is peculiar, as normally, a shaman's Spirit Ally should not have the capacity to conjure up its own familiars under its inherent range of abilities. However, based on the phrasing of the character that declared them to be familiars, it seems that Asabana uses Witchcraft (see below) to construct them out of her own spiritual matter and a portion of mana for each. If Asabana is to be held strictly to her word, then the original deity was able to create entire armies from her nine tails. However, whether or not her forebearer was indeed capable of such a feat, Asabana's soldiers have not shown much durability. Witchcraft: It has been implied that Witchcraft - Or at least, the brand of Witchcraft that Asabana possesses - Involves using the materials and energies solely within one's own body to cast spells, without dependence on outside sources. This is opposed to blood magic, as Asabana's Witchcraft is based on "economy" more than the "self-sacrifice" of the other magic. According to Garvantine, Asabana possesses a capacity for these techniques pre-dating the level common in the modern era by millenia; something that Asabana has confirmed. Suiten Taikan Kagami Taking the form of a blue-rimmed, circular mirror, ringed by eight golden orbs and twin crown-like ornaments at the top and bottom, the Suiten Taikan Kagami (roughly: "Water-Heaven Crowned Mirror") has been said to be a piece of sacred regalia among sacred regalia. It is an honored relic of a lost craft, and it would be very difficult to replicate by any modern means. Long ago, there was an empire that flourished alongside that of Jurai; however, this lesser empire crumbled due to its abuse of magic. Their only artifact to survive was the Suiten Taikan Kagami, or "Crowned Mirror" as Zev Raregroove and Asabana call it for short, due to the fact that its skyborne shrine had been sent back to a small planet's inhospitable, primordial stages of genesis. Its farflung distance from the nearest star lead to its unreal mountainous peaks being coated in ice, despite the rest of the planet's fulminous, molten state. This time was replicated, isolated, and prevented from moving forward, to create a pocket time-loop where the mirror would be protected from anyone who would abuse its power. It was also protected by a trap - A vampiric "blood cage" that only a proper wielder of the mirror's powers could open safely. In regards to its capabilities, a truly phenomenal amount of mana has been stored within the Crowned Mirror. It has been stated that this energy is drawn on from the "Sacred Weight Stone", an artifact crafted by the High Magi of the Glory Family of Jurai. The Sacred Weight Stone is able to, according to Mistgun, draw on a small portion of energy from "Akasha itself" over time and concentrate it. Due to this connection, the Crowned Mirror can provide untold amounts of energy for its wielder to draw on. OverSouls O.S.: Gathering Heavens, Swirling Underworld Type: Weapon Medium: Sacred Rock Knife Description: The rock knife becomes some kind of Japanese shortsword, with a katana's hilt and tsuba, colored dark crimson and gold respectively, two long, scarlet cords ended in golden rings on the pommel, and a single, longer, golden-colored tassel ended in a tuft of white fur. Most noticeably, while the forearm-length blade greatly resembles Japanese make, instead of the single cutting edge of a katana, it possesses two edges. The OverSoul has shown that it boosts speed and jumping ability. It also seems to focus Zev's mind more wholly on the battle at hand. Techniques: San Dansu-no-Ha: Forms two to three clones of Zev, allowing attacks from multiple angles. With two clones, Zev can join in the attack; with three, however, he can distract the opponent in order to set up a surprise attack. O.S.: Jengi Type: Weapon Medium: Sacred Rock Knife Description: Zev's "evolved" OverSoul, after injecting more Furyoku and coming to a realization about his and Asabana's own strengths. Now consists of a full katana, with a dull gold tsuba and a red-orange hilt wrapping. Hanging from the end of the hilt is a half-again foot long, narrow chain ended in a golden fireball, and a golden cord at the bottom of the tsuba connects to a brass manacle on Zev's wrist. Meanwhile, several armored plates orbit him - A hexagonal plate behind his hand, two square, curved plates at his shoulders, and five circular plates positioned close to a meter away and around waist. Unnamed OverSoul Type: ??? Medium: Crowned Mirror Description: By merging with the Suiten Taikan Kagami, Asabana was able to form a crude OverSoul that manifested as a pinkish-purple aura which obscured the artifact from view. Very little was seen of its capabilities, though even with literally no prior training, it was able to resonate with Zev and Asabana enough to easily break a vampiric seal of immense magnitude. Zev himself stated that, if he, Namah, Ryoko, and the spirits among them worked together to break said seal, only the Spirit of Earth would have enough reserves of energy to survive filling the blood cage's hunger enough to perform an exorcism; a futile feat in and of itself, as without Zev alive, there would be no one present capable of the actual ritual to exorcise such a thing. Even considering this statement, the Crowned Mirror OverSoul was fully capable of breaking the seal with no visible harm to Zev or Asabana. This seems to have been a very rough prototype of the OverSoul seen below, and most likely was replaced by it. O.S.: Iroasenai Odayakana Hikari Type: Spirit Medium: Crowned Mirror Description: (roughly meaning: "Unfading Tranquil Light" in Japanese) Simply gives Asabana a corporeal form, with the Crowned Mirror orbiting around her while rotating at a moderate speed. It can also be used as a focus for Asabana and Zev's energies, forming a barrier of immense defensive potential. Trivia *Asabana roughly means "Morning Flower". *Though her "Aptitude" stats are not sourced from the RPG's plot at the time of their addition, they are the intended canon of the player behind Asabana, and have been added to the page by said player. *According to Asabana, although she reached Seirei-Class power after serving the Glory-Raregroove Family for 2,400 years, the kitsune deity of whom she is an Avatar was ranked as a Kami-Class spirit; i.e., the highest echelon of power that a spirit can reach, short of being an actual god. *In the Conquistadores Guildhouse, Asabana normally keeps to a former classroom which she nudged Zev into re-decorating for her - With a small platform made by shoving desks together, an incense burner, etc., etc. Category:Spirits Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev